Ropter Fan
Ropter Fan is a big snowman with fans as hand. She is found in the level "Wrath of the Winter". Intro Ropter Fan is already there, but frozen. Suddenly, a crack. Where do these cracks come from? Well, she's breaking out! Ropter Fan will suddenly fully break out of her ice cube, and then she starts by spinning her fans. And it's Beta Cagney all over again! But with Ropter Fan moving. Phase 1 As said, it's Beta Cagney all over again. Snowfalkes will fall down for the whole fight. Ropter Fan will jump up and down to attack. However, he has a few attacks. *Sometimes when she jumps, she uses her fans, doing a mega jump. When she lands, a shockwave is made, freezing you. Mash buttons to get out of your frozen state! *Ropter Fan will sometimes dash towards you. There's no way to jump over here normally, so try to use the smoke dash or parry slap the flying snowflake platforms! Phase 2 She suddenly lands, planting herself into the ground. Not until she slides to the right of the screen. Also, the snowflake platforms are gone. So yeah. There's plenty of attacks she has. *She will spit an ice cube, launching it towards you, either summoning a Punkred or Jetman. *She will slide to the other side of the screen. You have to use the ice cubes she shoots. On expert mode, the only way to dodge her is to smoke dash. *She may sometimes slam the ground with her hands, causing icy geysers to pop up. *She can also punch her hands, indicating she's going to use her most dangerous move. Basically, she slams the ground repetetive times, causing an ice wave to appear. *She might ALSO MAKE traction extra poor by breathing ice while using her fans! Phase 3 This is probably Poptropica's Mythology Island's boat ride again, except this time, Ropter Fan is following you. That's not all, she's know... a snow sculpture of a human. The attacks are: *Icicles - Icicles will fall overhead 10-20 times. *Alpons - Alpons will try and attack you. This repeats 10-20 times. *Frigid Wave - Not the ice wave, but a wave full of frigid water. You have to jump up high in order the avoid this. *Ropter Fan will sometimes shoot snowballs at you. Phase 4 IT'S THE ZEUS BATTLE ALL OVER AGAIN. Except way more icy. YOUR BOAT'S NOW FLYING! And the snow sculpture becomes a dragon. *She starts all her attacks by shooting 3 ice balls. *When she does a breathing sound, she shoots 8 icicles. *When her wings flap faster, she turns into a warplane, attempting to charge right into you. *When she does a longer breathing sound, she forms a blockade, causing icicles to fly around her. She shoots them toward you. Phase 5 Yeah, now she's an immense mass of snow. Yeah, she's in the background now. *She now attacks with two icy fists, trying to punch you. WIP